


let me fall (don’t ever let me come down from your love)

by jaesungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Drives, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth Rotting Fluff, complete but i’ll probably write about their trip to italy, literally no plot if you want a plot read my other works, that not being a tag makes me sad, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesungs/pseuds/jaesungs
Summary: Na Jaemin likes his late night drives and Lee Jeno is happy to oblige.





	let me fall (don’t ever let me come down from your love)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s really, sickening sweet. i don’t know who possessed me to write this. inspired by my own au on twitter & by something @lazyburn on twitter tweeted me. enjoy.
> 
> [edit 22 april 2019] title: dream in a dream by ten of nct

The windows were down and the music was so loud that Jeno couldn’t hear himself think. The air was crisp and cold as it hit his face, turning his cheeks and the tops of his ears bright pink. It had always been like that, even before he started to date Jaemin. He liked how free it felt. How free it felt to be with Jaemin.

Jaemin had his left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand interlaced with Jeno’s. He squeezed Jeno’s occasionally, attempting to see if the latter was still awake. Jeno squeezed back in assurance that he hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

Jeno glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It reads 3:48 AM, but in actuality it was 3:40 AM. Jaemin’s clock was always off time. Jeno liked it more than he minded it, said that it kept his mental math in check for Uni.

The highway lights on the road were gleaming and blurry, and Jeno knew it was time for them to go home. But, he didn’t say anything to Jaemin because he knew that driving was apart of Jaemin’s self-prescribed relaxation therapy. 

Jaemin knew driving like the back of his favorite hand. He knew driving like he knew he loved Jeno. It was like a second home, a place of safety and warmth.

Jeno slumped in his seat, resting his head against the headrest. He licked his dry lips and looked over at Jaemin with a sparkle in his eyes. Jaemin looked like he looked the first time Jeno had ever laid eyes on him.

He was quite literally the definition of ethereal. His hair was swept up off his forehead and his jawline was on full display. Jeno wanted to kiss him an awful lot. More than he had ever wanted to kiss anyone in his entire life.

Jaemin kept focused on the road despite him feeling Jeno’s burning gaze. He smiled a teeny bit and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song. His eyes never once left the road.

Jeno rubbed the pad of his thumb against Jaemin’s soft skin. He smiled, feeling drunk off the sleep deprivation. 

“You okay?” Jaemin asked, voice gruff from the lack of talking. He checked the exit sign on the highway and turned on his blinker.

“Tired,” Jeno mumbled, “really tired.” His words slurred together and Jaemin smiled.

“Baby,” he laughed a little. “We’ll be home in an hour, maybe two.”

“Too long,” Jeno whined. He closed his window and turned the heat up with the hand not occupied by Jaemin’s. His face had gone numb from the wind.

Jaemin squeezed his hand lovingly. “You’re so whiny.”

“That’s what happens when you drag me out at one A.M. and drive me around.” Jeno turned the music down to a low rumble from the speaker. “Can you roll your window up?”

“You going to let my hand go?” Jaemin asked as they entered a back road that would lead them straight into the city they’d left a couple of hours ago.

Jeno shook his head no with a soft smile on his very beautiful face. His eyes turned to crescents as Jaemin admired his boyfriend. 

“I’m so lucky,” Jaemin brought Jeno’s hand up to his lips and kissed the soft skin. 

“No,” Jeno giggled and shook his head. “I’m lucky.” He turned in his seat so his whole body was facing Jaemin.

The entire was a countryside was a blur, a mix of different shapes and street lights under the starlit sky. As Jaemin sped up, everything else passed by in like a muddled dream. As the beautiful outskirts of Seoul fell out of focus, all Jeno could see so clearly was Na Jaemin.

His entire world was right in front of him. His past, his present, his future was the soul of an eighteen year old boy. 

“Two years is coming up,” Jeno whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of gravel under the tires.

But, Jaemin heard him. He’d grown accustomed to Jeno’s exhausted whispers. “It is.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jeno asked, a little sass left in his body. 

Jaemin shook his head with a happy smile. “Drink some coffee probably.”

“I could use some right now,” Jeno blinked slowly, afraid that if he closed his eyes he’d fall asleep. “‘M so tired.”

“‘M sorry, babe,” Jaemin squeezed Jeno’s hand again. “I shouldn’t have taken you out so late.”

“I like late night drives with you,” Jeno dismissed. They’d argued about it a few times. At the beginning, Jeno’s friends thought it was crazy because nobody should be out that late unless it were an emergency, but Jeno insisted that he enjoyed it. And, he did. 

“We can go to my parents house,” Jaemin offered. “They miss you.”

“We did that for our one year anniversary,” Jeno grumbled, but he wasn’t upset. He probably loved Jaemin’s parents more than he loved Jaemin.

“Wanna go to Italy?”

“We’re broke,” Jeno reminded him, eyes closed.

“You’re broke,” Jaemin corrected with a pointed look. He let his eyes trail over to Jeno. He was shivering. “Let go of my hand, you’re freezing and the heat is leaving through my window.”

“No,” Jeno whined, bottom lip jut out and hand tightening its grip on Jaemin’s. “‘M fine.”

“You’re turning blue.” Jaemin wiggled his hand out of Jeno’s and put it on the steering wheel as his left hand rolled up the window. He hadn’t realized how cold he was until the heat hit him. 

“My hand misses your hand,” Jeno said, already warming up. He curled up in his seat, legs pulled to his chest and his chin rested on his knee. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes playfully and took Jeno’s hand back in his. He checked the time and sighed. “Class tomorrow is going to suck.”

“‘S almost break,” Jeno murmured half asleep.

“Exams are soon. These late night drives are going to have to stop,” Jaemin said to himself more than to Jeno. 

“I can study in the car,” Jeno disagreed before he yawned.

“You need sleep.” 

“So do you.”

“I have coffee,” Jaemin licked his lips.

“I do too.”

“You hate coffee,” Jaemin sighed. They had maybe an hour left and he could tell Jeno was trying his hardest to stay awake. If Jeno fell asleep, he was gone for the rest of the night. If Jaemin woke him up, he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep.

Jeno shrugged. “Minor detail.”

Jaemin smiled and squeezed Jeno’s hand. “What about Venice, Italy? Sounds pretty.”

“For what?”

“Anniversary. You don’t want to go to my parents, so let’s go to Italy.” Jaemin thought Italy suited Jeno. Both were beautiful, full of life and character. “I’ll start planning for winter break.”

Jeno was too drained to argue. “Okay.”

Jaemin knew Jeno didn’t really believe him because Italy was so far. They’d gone to Japan once, China twice, and Thailand for Jaemin’s father’s birthday a few months ago. But, Italy was miles and miles away. It was practically a different world. An adventure would be just getting there.

“I’m being serious,” Jaemin said, eyes finally drooping as the exhaustion set in.

“I know,” Jeno replied. He knew Jaemin. Once he set his mind to something, he would make it happen. Jeno had no doubt that he’d end up sitting in a gondola in the canals of Venice during break. 

“Remind me to ask my dad about a family trip,” Jaemin said to no one in particular. He could hear Jeno’s soft snores. He wanted to wake him up, but he didn’t. He just let him sleep.

They arrived home an hour after Jeno fell asleep. Jaemin tried to wake him, but he was so tired that he didn’t move. Jaemin sighed and lifted him up. He carried him to their bed in their flat. 

It was a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment that Jaemin had asked Jeno to move into three months after they started dating. His parents were apprehensive about it because everything was so new, but Jeno already knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Jaemin.

He’d known since day one when Jaemin had caused him to spill his Diet Coke all over the floor of the library. Jaemin offered to help him clean up and cleaned it up even after Jeno refused.

Jaemin dropped Jeno on the comforter and eyed his sweatpants and sweatshirt. He shrugged his shoulders and threw a blanket over him. The apartment was so cold he could see his breath when he exhaled, so he figured the extra layers wouldn’t hurt. 

He walked to their bathroom and brushed his teeth. He washed his face quickly before removing his own clothing and climbing under the comforter. Jeno was still dead asleep and Jaemin brushed the hair off his forehead. He ran his thumb of the top of Jeno’s cheekbone before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you,” Jaemin mumbled against Jeno’s forehead. “So much. Italy isn’t prepared for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i’ll probably write more for this in the future, but i think the one-shot speaks for itself. it’s a snapshot of uni students & boyfriends jaemin and jeno. hope you enjoyed! spread love.
> 
>  
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/bluesidejeno)


End file.
